


The argument

by TheElbForest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is overprotective, F/M, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElbForest/pseuds/TheElbForest
Summary: You want to be a hunter too, which leads to an argument with your boyfriend.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 12





	The argument

The sound of shattering glass echoed through the motel room. Loud voices could be heard, yelling at each other. Sam, who had been out to get some food after a succesfull hunt stopped dead in his tracks. He furrowed his brow. Of course, he recognized the voices. He was just about to open the door, when it was thrown open from the other side, and a figure rushed past him, sobbing.

~a few minutes before~

“Dean?” you said, looking up as you saw him emerge from the bathroom, where he had washed away all of the blood from whatever the brothers had killed today. He sat down on a chair next to the table and poured himself some wiskey before answering: “What is it (y/n) ?”  
You swallowed nervously before finally deciding to speak your mind: “I want to hunt as well.” “What ?!” Dean shouted, spitting out his drink. “I said I want to hunt as well. I wanna help you guys !” you exclaimed, determination in your (e/c) eyes. “You aren’t gonna hunt.” Dean said, only barely keeping his cool.  
“Dean listen to me…” you tried to explain, but where interrupted by the sound of shattering glass as Dean smashed his glas of the table and stood up, shouting at you: “NO, YOU LISTEN TO ME ! YOU AREN’T A HUNTER, AND YOU’LL NEVER BE !! GOT IT ?!?”  
You were too shocked to even say anything. You saw the anger in his eyes. He looked furious. Dangerous, even. Tears glistened in your eyes, and you quickly turned around. You didn’t want him to see you cry. Sobbing, you dashed out the door, ignoring the surprised and confused Sam.

~back to current time~  
You sat down on the hood of the impala, hugging your knees to your chest, letting the tears flow freely now. You felt a change in weight as someone sat beside you. After a few moments, you could hear the soft voice of the younger Winchester: “(y/n)… hey … what’s wrong ? What did my silly brother do this time?” Still sobbing, you looked up to see the empathetic and concerned look on Sams face. “He… he … he doesn’t want me to hunt…” you explained between sobs, “b-but I … I really want to and h-he didn’t even let me explain why !” Laying a hand on your shoulder to calm you down, Sam asked: “Would you … explain it to me ? I might be able to talk to him.” You nodded and cleared your throat before starting to speak: “Remember when you guys found me ? You saved me from a werewolf. But… the werewolf had killed my family already, so you took me with you. Over the time I was with you, you became like family to me! Not only do I want to avenge my family, but I also want to make sure I don’t lose my new family as well! It’s driving me insane, ya know, waiting at a motel and not being able to do anything but to pray for you and Dean to come home savely !” By now, you tears had subsided, and once more, determination was displayed clearly on your face.  
Sam just stayed quiet for a while before nodding and whispering: “I’m gonna talk to Dean.” He pressed a light kiss to your forehead before ruffling your (h/c) hair and leaving you alone.

You didn’t know how much time had passed. Hours ? Days ? It felt like centuries, when it was really just a few minutes.  
You looked up when you saw someone making his way towards you. You knew it wasn’t Sam, this person was shorter. It was Dean. He quietly sat down next to you. You weren’t able to make eyecontact, so you just looked down at your feet. It was only when a slight cough made you look up, that you realized he had been looking at you the entire time. Now, he spoke up, nervousness clearly present in his voice: “Hey, (y/n) ? I’m really sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean to yell at you, it’s just….” he looked at you, but when you didn’t say anything and just kept staring at him, he sighed before continueing: “I just… I was worried about you… ever since we met, I’ve felt of you like… like of a little sister I wanted to protect. But lately, it has changed. I feel… more. I don’t ever want to see you hurt. I guess I just overreacted a little and didn’t think about your feelings. So… let’s make a deal. I’m gonna train you to be a hunter, but I get to decide when you’re ready for …. ya know, REAL hunting. Sounds good ?” You didn’t answer, but smiled happily and through yourself at him, tackling him in a hug. However, he wasn’t prepared for this, so you ended up lying on top of him, on the hood of the impala. He grinned, before quickly turing you around. Now he was the one on top, his hands on both sides of your head. “I love you (y/n).” he wispered, before pressing his soft lips onto yours. You closed your eyes, kissing him back. And that’s how Sam found you two a few minutes later: lying on the black car, kissing.


End file.
